


A Familiar State of Affairs

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Tyler was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar State of Affairs

  
Sam Tyler was in love.

Which for him was a familiar state of affairs. After all, it was something that happened with alarming regularity. From his first Walkman, to his beloved Ipod, to his sorely missed mobile phone; Sam Tyler had a weakness for all things new and shiny.

Since he'd been stuck in 1973 though, nothing had caught his attention.

So when he saw _her_ and fell head over heels in love, it was a welcome surprise.

She was achingly beautiful. Sleek with curves that demanded a man run his hands across them, and in the sun she shone like liquid fire and the sight set his blood alight. Goosebumps rippled across his skin as he listened to her as she passed. He desperately envied the man who was currently surrounded by her softness and scent and he desired nothing more than to be the one to coax her open, slide in and ride her.

He watched, the rapid beating of his heart sounding like a drum in his ears, as she gracefully turned the corner and disappeared from sight. A despondent sigh escaped him. She looked just as good from the back.

One last yearning look and he reluctantly turned away.

He didn't even know her name.

On the lonely walk back to the station he let himself dream of a life where she was his and he was hers and how they'd go everywhere and do everything together.

He hoped he saw her again. He wished he'd recognised her. But unhappily he'd never had an interest in cars before.

At least not until he'd seen _her_. Now he wanted to know everything about her; make, model, specifications, dimensions.

_Everything_.

Sam Tyler was in love.

Which for him was a reassuringly familiar state of affairs.

-Fin-

 


End file.
